The Best Valentine's
by Sniper Zero
Summary: It's Valentine's day and Kira couldn't be more excited for the best date of his life with Lacus. However, will his brotherly instincts allow him to go through with it when it means leaving his sister alone and lonely on the day of love? Oneshot!


**A/N:** Okay, so this is a one shot about Kira and Cagalli but it's not just any oneshot. I'm kinda trying to experiment on a few writing styles and this is the result of that. It's mostly just dialogues so sorry for those who hate that kind of writing style. I, myself, don't particularly like writing like this so it was hard trying to do this story. Anyway, you guys can go ahead and read now.

* * *

It was Valentine's Day, the day of love and Kira was busy brushing and fixing his chocolate hair. He hummed as he smiled from ear to ear. Today was the day when he and Lacus were going to have the best date of their life. They had been planning the upcoming date for months and now was finally the day where they get to put their plans into actions so it was only natural for Kira to be very excited about this. He even woke up earlier than usual so Lacus wouldn't have to wait long when she finally comes by to pick him up. As soon as he determined that he was completely and perfectly ready for their date he went down to the living room to eat his breakfast.

Once down, the first thing Kira noticed was his sister already eating her breakfast which consisted of nothing but simple cereal. The brunette assumed that she wasn't planning on going out for the day based on the pajamas Cagalli was wearing.

"You're eating light today." Kira pointed out as he put jam on his toast.

"Yeah well it's not like I'm planning on going anywhere today anyway." Cagalli answered as she appraised Kira's attire.

"So today's the big date for you and Lacus, huh?"

"Yeah. You know we've been planning it since December. So you really have no dates today? No last minute offers?" Kira asked. Cagalli narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"No, I don't plan on doing anything this Valentine's."

"Really?" Kira asked in disbelief as he took a bit of his toast. "But you've got so many guys asking you out. What? Don't tell me you turned them all down."

"So what if I did? I'm just not interested in finding someone yet. Is that so wrong?"

"No…but for how long?"

"I don't know okay!" Cagalli said finally snapping. "Why don't you just worry about your date with Athrun?" Kira looked away from Cagalli for a moment.

"You still haven't gotten over Athrun yet, huh?" Cagalli didn't say anything. Both she and Kira knew that what the brunette said wasn't a question. "Then are you angry with Meyrin?" At that Cagalli spoke up.

"No! I'm not bearing any grudges at her or anything. I know that she and Athrun are together because she did something to deserve it." Cagalli paused for a moment and thought whether she should continue. "It's just…I guess I still have some regrets about the mistakes in our past relationship. So until I get over it, I don't want to see anyone. Is that okay?" Cagalli asked her tone imitating someone asking for permission. Kira smiled at his sister as he placed on of his hands over hers in an attempt to comfort her.

"Yeah, I understand." The twins then stared at each other, silently appreciating the fact that they had each other. After a few moments the doorbell rang. Both Kira and Cagalli didn't even have to think to know that it was Lacus at the door.

"Well, you're date is here. Go get her, tiger." Cagalli said as she made her way towards the living room to watch some T.V.

"Yeah, I will. And don't call me 'tiger' ever again." Cagalli giggled at Kira.

"You're right. It sounds weird."

Kira then made his way towards the door however; he still couldn't get his mind off Cagalli being alone on Valentine's day. He opened the door and just as expected, it was Lacus. Kira blushed at the sight of her. She looked so beautiful in her pink sun dress. Lacus gave Kira a soft kiss before speaking.

"So ready to go?" Lacus asked. Kira appeared hesitant as he took one more look at Cagalli watching T.V.

"Sorry, Lacus. I can't go." Kira said disappointedly. Lacus' eyes widened in surprise.

"What? Why?"

"I'm really sorry. But I want to spend the day with Cagalli. It's a brother-sister thing. But I promise I'll make it up to you! Just…can we postpone our date until next Valentine's or at least the next holiday?" Kira asked desperately.

"Well…I guess I can let you off this time." Lacus said unable to resist Kira's pleading eyes.

"Thanks! You're the best, Lacus!" Kira said then kissed Lcaus on the cheek.

When Cagalli heard the door shut, she sighed. 'It took him long enough to leave. Now let's see what's good on T.V.' Cagalli thought as she scanned the channels, searching for a program that she liked. She placed the remote on the sofa when she finally found a decent show.

"Aren't you a little too old to be watching Pokemon?" Kira's voice made Cagalli jump in her seat.

"K-Kira! What are you doing here? Did you forget something?" Cagalli asked blushing in embarrassment from being caught watching Pokemon.

"No." Kira said taking a seat beside Cagalli.

"Hey, what're you doing? Don't you have a date with Lacus?"

"Oh, I cancelled it at the last minute."

"What!? Why!?"

"Because I wanted to spend my Valentine's with you."

"Don't be silly! Didn't I tell I'm fine!? No go and catch up to Lacus! You've been planning for this day for months! Don't let it go to waste!"

"Sorry but no. I'm not going to leave you today."

"Damn it Kira! I don't need your pity! Just go catch up to Lacus already!"

"I'm not taking pity on you. I thought about it and I decided I want to do this."

"But…why?"

"Because I just can't leave my twin alone and lonely on Valentine's while I'm out having the best date of my life. If you're going to just stay here and watch Pokemon then so will I. We're twins. Through thick or thin, I'll stick with you all the way because I love you Cagalli." The said blonde flushed heavily at Kira's confession.

"W-what are you saying that stuff for?" Kira couldn't help but smirk at Cagalli's reaction.

"Oh? Did me telling you I love you make your heart skip a beat?" He teased.

"N-no! Anyway what about Lacus? Are you really sure about this?"

"Don't worry, Lacus is going to spend Valentine's with her dad."

"I still think it's a waste. You're such an idiot."

"Listen, Cagalli. I can do something special with Lacus on any Valentine's but I don't know how many Valentine's I can spend with you. That's why I'm going to take this opportunity now while you're still not tied up in a relationship."

"Okay…but I still feel weird about us spending the Valentine's together."

"It'll be fun!"

"Hmm…okay. And Kira?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Cagalli then leaned her head on Kira's shoulder. The brunette smiled at his sister.

"Hey, what're big brothers for?"

"BIG brother!? Who the hell said you were older!?"

The only response Cagalli received was a hearty laugh from Kira. This made Cagalli smile and forget about the issue of who's older for a moment.

"Happy Valentine's day, sis." Kira said as he kissed Cagalli on the forehead.

"Happy Valentine's day, bro." Cagalli said back as she leaned on Kira's shoulder once again.

* * *

**A/N:** You know one of the hardest parts of making this fic was deciding whether to have Kira and Cagalli say "Happy Valentine's day, Cagalli/Kira." or "Happy Valentine's day, sis/bro.". I really felt that each one had their own significant impact on the connotation and context of the scene. I really intended for this to be an innocent fic between brother and sister so I chose the dialogue which I felt has the least incestuous implications. Oh and just so you know, I think out of all the fics I've written thus far, this one is my absolute fave! I think it really is sweet for Kira to sacrifice a date on Valentine's just to spend it with his lonely sister.


End file.
